Nuestro Último Día De Verano
by DragoViking
Summary: Pronto debería partir para cumplir con su sueño, por ello sus amigos planean una forma de despedirlo con ¡una fiesta en la playa!...Arena, sol; todo lo que se puede desear en un día de verano y más si se tiene a un grupo de amigos tan peculiar...¿qué podría salir mal?/One-Shot/AU Moderno/Este fic participa en el reto Efímera Estación del foro La Academia De Dragones/CON VERSIÓN 2.0
1. Capítulo Único

**Me fue inevitable no querer participar en este reto… Aunque, debo admitir que si costó un poquito de trabajo pues no sabía qué escribir exactamente, por eso le agradezco a mi amigo Jesús Francisco por ayudarme a aclarar mis ideas, aunque en nunca vería esto ya que no es de este fandom XD pero bueno…**

 **También me gustaría decir que para escribirlo me inspiré en el video clip Windows Down de Big Time Rush y en la canción Worldwide igual de BTR. ¡Así es gente, soy Rusher! Y hay por ahí dos frasecitas que las "pedí prestadas" del capítulo Big Time Break Up de la serie de BTR XD  
**

 **Y bueno, como me tocó el verano y mis conocimientos sobre este son ¡playa, playa, playa! pues eso fue lo que elegí XD**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _How To Train Your Dragon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks Animation SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowell. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y para su absoluta diversión._

 _ **Este shot participa en el reto "Efímera Estación" del foro "La Academia De Dragones"**_

Palabras: 1,000 (uso hasta la última XD)

* * *

 _ **NUESTRO ÚLTIMO DÍA DE VERANO**_

El romper de las olas, una brisa fresca y una sensación arenosa sobre la piel.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos cerrándolos de forma inmediata al sentir los fuertes rayos del sol sobre estos.

Un intento más y sus orbes esmeraldas ya se encontraban nuevamente abiertos acostumbrándose a la radiante luz del día.

¿Qué había pasado?

Estaba en una playa, ahora lo sabía, pero el por qué aun lo desconocía. Trató de incorporarse, sentía su cuerpo ardoroso, tal vez esto se debiera a que se encontraba vestido únicamente con su traje de baño y el sol veraniego había comenzado a hacer su trabajo sobre su piel desde que tomó su lugar en el cielo.

Ignorante de que algo le hacía falta intentó ponerse de pie cayendo irremediablemente sobre la arena provocando que un poco de esta entrara a su boca. Fue entonces que lo notó, su prótesis no estaba.

¿Qué prótesis? Verán, cuando tenía 15 años fue víctima de un accidente automovilístico que le costó el perder parte de su pierna izquierda. Aunque fue lamentable y difícil para él, al final eso fue lo que lo impulsó a desarrollar sus habilidades con la robótica y, gracias a esto, ahora tenía una beca de estudio para ingresar en la universidad más prestigiosa en ese ámbito.

Dejando eso de lado, ahora el joven castaño de 19 años de edad se encontraba realmente confundido.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba su prótesis?

Todas esas preguntas asaltaban sus pensamientos.

Optó por tratar de incorporarse nuevamente, esta vez permaneciendo sentado sobre sus piernas flexionadas. Con su vista recorrió el lugar que, ahora que podía verlo bien, era un total desastre.

Toallas de playa llenas de arena por todas partes, mochilas, sacos de dormir y una fogata ya consumida.

Había un enorme bulto de lonas enredadas que suponía serian parte de alguna tienda de campaña, pero, lo que más llamaba su atención, era la cabellera negra que sobre salía de ese bulto, cabellera que reconoció como la de su primo Snotlout.

Desvió su vista para así poder observar más, topándose con su rubio y regordete amigo Fishlegs quien se encontraba inconsciente sobre la arena húmeda siendo empapado por las olas que llegaban a la costa.

No muy lejos de donde él estaba, siendo protegidos por la sombra de una gran roca, estaban los gemelos Thorston, Tuffnut y Ruffnut; durmiendo uno encima del otro.

Siguió observando hasta que la vio a ella.

Junto a él descansaba una chica de rubia cabellera tan resplandeciente como el mismo sol. Aun teniendo su cabello suelto y enmarañado cubriendo parte de su rostro seguía viéndose realmente encantadora. Era cubierta parcialmente por una toalla de playa y, al igual que él, su piel se encontraba levemente bronceada puesto a que únicamente vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas color celeste.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro para tratar de apartar los mechones de cabello que se lo cubrían, pero esta acción fue detenida incluso antes de que la tocara.

Su mano era retenida por la de quien creía dormida.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?—Preguntó al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos celestes—. Si quieres esto déjame decirte que no te lo daré—Mencionó burlesca mostrando lo que había en su otra mano.

Su prótesis. Ella tenía su prótesis.

—Astrid ¿Por qué la tienes? ¿Qué pasó anoche?—Preguntó al fin.

— ¿En serio no lo recuerdas?—Cuestionó curiosa—. Bien, te lo contaré.

 _ **.**_

 _Se encontraban terminando de cargar todo en la camioneta de Snotlout cuando el castaño llegó. Se le veía algo cansado, posiblemente por los preparativos de mudanza con los que lidiaba._

— _¿Qué es todo esto?—Preguntó curioso._

— _Esto mi querido Hiccup es para nuestra fiesta de playa—Explicó Tuffnut abrazándolo por los hombros._

— _¿Fiesta de playa?_

— _Para nuestro último día de verano juntos, con eso de que mañana te vas, tenemos que aprovechar—Volvió a explicar._

— _¿Les dijiste?—Le preguntó esta vez a la rubia frente a él. Esta únicamente se limitó a encogerse de hombros._

— _¡Andando! Se nos hace tarde—Apremió Snotlout desde el interior de la camioneta._

 _Sin esperar una respuesta todos subieron y partieron con dirección a la playa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya era de noche y los únicos que aún continuaban consientes eran él y Astrid. El resto, digamos que llevaron la celebración al extremo._

— _Hiccup—Le llamó._

— _¿Sí?—Respondió él a espera de que ella continuara, sabía que era hora de tener esa conversación, por ello la rubia le había quitado su prótesis para que no "escapara"._

— _¿Qué pasará con nosotros?—Preguntó al fin—. Tú te irás lejos y yo…_

— _Sobre eso… No iré—Declaró._

— _¿Qué? Pero es tu sueño—Mencionó confundida por sus palabras—. ¿Por qué?—Quiso saber temerosa de ya conocer la respuesta._

— _Por ti—Susurró tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. No puedo alejarme de ti._

— _Hiccup… Es tu sueño—Repitió—. No puedes… Oportunidades como esta talvez aparecen una sola vez en la vida._

— _Talvez tú apareces una sola vez en la vida—Susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarlos._

— _Debes ir. Yo más que nadie quiero que cumplas tu sueño. Podremos visitarnos en verano. Haremos que funcione…—Aclaró, le dolía, sí, pero era lo correcto—. Yo te esperaré, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque te amo Babe._

— _Yo también te amo My Lady—Confesó atrayéndola en un abrazo recostándose junto a ella sobre la arena hasta que, poco a poco, ambos terminaron dormidos._

 _ **.**_

—Así que eso fue lo que pasó—Murmuró tras recordar todo—. Oye, ¿qué hora es?—Ante su propia pregunta sacó su celular de la bolsa de su traje de baño para revisar—. 8:45 a.m.…—Susurró aterrado.

— ¿Qué no el avión salía a las 8:00 a.m.?—Preguntó ella.

—Tal parece que no fue nuestro último día juntos—Dijo un adormilado Tuffnut abrazando a ambos— ¿Qué dicen? ¿After The Party esta noche?

Una sonrisa divertida cruzó por el rostro de ambos.

No era una mala idea…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia. Debo admitir que tenía una idea más compleja y extendida, pero, como tenia limite, tuve que quitar algunas cosas que me hubiera gustado que tuviera (como el porqué de las poses raras para dormir de cada uno XD), y diálogos un poco más largos por parte de los tortolitos… Pero bueno, al final creo que igual resultó bien, no sé qué opinen ustedes.**

 **Creo que eso es todo…**

 _ **Gracias por leer…**_


	2. Versión Mejorada

**Bueno, me lo pidieron y aquí lo tienen, ¡versión extendida del shot!**

 **De 1,000 palabras pasó a tener 3,484. Igual siento que le faltó algo, pero no sé exactamente qué :P**

 **Bueno, como no sé qué más decir… Espero que les guste…**

* * *

 _ **Nuestro Último Día De Verano 2.0**_

El romper de las olas, una brisa fresca y una sensación arenosa sobre la piel.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos cerrándolos de forma inmediata al sentir los fuertes rayos del sol sobre estos.

Un intento más y sus orbes esmeraldas ya se encontraban nuevamente abiertos acostumbrándose a la radiante luz del día.

¿Qué había pasado?

Estaba en una playa, ahora lo sabía, pero el por qué aun lo desconocía. Trató de incorporarse, sentía su cuerpo ardoroso, tal vez esto se debiera a que se encontraba vestido únicamente con su traje de baño y el sol veraniego había comenzado a hacer su trabajo sobre su piel desde que tomó su lugar en el cielo.

Ignorante de que algo le hacía falta intentó ponerse de pie cayendo irremediablemente sobre la arena provocando que un poco de esta entrara a su boca. Fue entonces que lo notó, su prótesis no estaba.

¿Qué prótesis? Verán, cuando tenía quince años fue víctima de un accidente automovilístico que le costó el perder parte de su pierna izquierda. Aunque fue lamentable y difícil para él, al final eso fue lo que lo impulsó a desarrollar sus habilidades con la robótica y, gracias a esto, ahora tenía una beca de estudio para ingresar en la universidad más prestigiosa en ese ámbito.

Dejando eso de lado, ahora el joven castaño de diecinueve años de edad se encontraba realmente confundido.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba su prótesis?

Todas esas preguntas asaltaban sus pensamientos.

Optó por tratar de incorporarse nuevamente, esta vez permaneciendo sentado sobre sus piernas flexionadas. Con su vista recorrió el lugar que, ahora que podía verlo bien, era un total desastre.

Toallas de playa llenas de arena por todas partes, mochilas, sacos de dormir y una fogata ya consumida.

Había un enorme bulto de lonas enredadas que suponía serian parte de alguna tienda de campaña, pero, lo que más llamaba su atención, era la cabellera negra que sobre salía de ese bulto, cabellera que reconoció como la de su primo Snotlout.

Desvió su vista para así poder observar más, topándose con su rubio y regordete amigo Fishlegs quien se encontraba inconsciente sobre la arena húmeda siendo empapado por las olas que llegaban a la costa, su cuerpo entero estaba rojizo a causa del ardiente sol, pero, en su rostro, había un snorkel que, seguramente dejaría una gran y graciosa marca cuando este despertara y se lo quitara.

No muy lejos de donde él estaba, siendo protegidos por la sombra de una gran roca, estaban los gemelos Thorston, Tuffnut y Ruffnut; durmiendo uno encima del otro junto a varias latas de bebida energizante.

Siguió observando hasta que la vio a ella.

Junto a él descansaba una chica de rubia cabellera tan resplandeciente como el mismo sol. Aun teniendo su cabello suelto y enmarañado cubriendo parte de su rostro seguía viéndose realmente encantadora. Era cubierta parcialmente por una toalla de playa y, al igual que él, su piel se encontraba levemente bronceada puesto a que únicamente vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas color celeste.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro para tratar de apartar los mechones de cabello que se lo cubrían, pero esta acción fue detenida incluso antes de que la tocara.

Su mano era retenida por la de quien creía dormida.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?—Preguntó al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos celestes—. Si quieres esto déjame decirte que no te lo daré—Mencionó burlesca mostrando lo que había en su otra mano.

Su prótesis. Ella tenía su prótesis.

—Astrid ¿Por qué la tienes? ¿Qué pasó anoche?—Preguntó al fin—. Por favor dime que no me violaste—Exclamó fingiendo estar aterrado.

Un fuerte golpe en el hombro fue lo que recibió.

—Idiota—Murmuró la chica.

—Solo bromeo Astrid—Le calmó tomándola de las manos aprovechando la oportunidad para quitarle su prótesis y, ante la mirada sorprendida de ella tras su acción, se la colocó nuevamente ajustándola para evitar que se zafara—. ¿Qué pasó anoche?—Volvió a preguntar una vez terminada su labor.

— ¿En serio no lo recuerdas?—Cuestionó curiosa—. Bien, te lo contaré.

 _ **.**_

 _Se encontraban terminando de cargar todo en la camioneta de Snotlout cuando el castaño llegó. Se le veía algo cansado, posiblemente por los preparativos de mudanza con los que lidiaba._

— _¿Qué es todo esto?—Preguntó curioso._

— _Esto mi querido Hiccup es para nuestra fiesta de playa—Explicó Tuffnut abrazándolo por los hombros._

— _¿Fiesta de playa?_

— _Para nuestro último día de verano juntos, con eso de que mañana te vas, tenemos que aprovechar—Volvió a explicar._

— _¿Les dijiste?—Le preguntó esta vez a la rubia frente a él. Esta únicamente se limitó a encogerse de hombros._

— _¡Andando! Se nos hace tarde—Apremió Snotlout desde el interior de la camioneta._

 _Sin esperar una respuesta todos subieron y partieron con dirección a la playa._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _La playa a la que fueron se encontraba completamente sola, una pequeña playa oculta gracias al acantilado que le daba sombra, nadie conocía ese lugar, nadie salvo ellos._

 _El aire era fresco y el vaivén de las olas era tranquilo, sin duda era el lugar perfecto para tener su fiesta de playa._

 _Hiccup se iría, era necesario despedirlo de la mejor de las formas. Por eso, en cuanto llegaron al lugar no esperaron más tiempo para comenzar con la celebración._

 _Snotlout se encargó de la música, Fishlegs fue directo por algo de botana y, los gemelos, en cuanto sus pies tocaron la arena fresca todos los dieron por perdidos, algo que comprobaron en cuanto los vieron correr directamente al agua aun sin siquiera quitarse la ropa que traían, seguramente, sobre su traje de baño._

 _Por otro lado, tanto Astrid como Hiccup se tomaron su tiempo._

— _Ah, yo no traje mi traje de…—Ni siquiera había terminado de decirlo cuando una prenda de color negro fue lanzada directo a su rostro._

— _Sabía que dirías eso—Mencionó Astrid sonriente—, por eso pasé a tu casa a buscarlo._

— _Espera—Detuvo aterrado—, ¿revisaste mis cajones?_

— _No sería la primera vez—Rio ella ante la reacción de su novio—. Vamos Hiccup, esto es por ti, ¡disfrútalo!—Pidió con tranquilidad—. Por favor._

— _Está bien—Concedió él sin más._

— _Perfecto—Sonrió ella justo antes de darle un corto beso en los labios—. Ahora vístete—Ordenó quitándole la prenda de las manos y arrojándosela nuevamente._

— _¿Tú no lo harás?—Y como respuesta obtuvo una mirada picara de la rubia que, sin esperar más se deshizo de la blusa y short que vestía dejando al descubierto un traje de baño de dos piezas de color azul._

— _¿Te gusta?—Preguntó con una sonrisa y mirada coqueta ante la reacción de su novio—. Lo compré para la ocasión._

— _Lu-luces increíble—Tragó con dificultad._

— _Gracias—Se sonrojó—. Ahora vístete—Volvió a decirle justo antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse, dejándolo solo tras esa roca en la cual todos se habían vestido, todos menos los gemelos claro está._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, entre botanas, baile y risas llegó el atardecer a la pequeña playa secreta, un atardecer que todos disfrutaron en silencio._

 _Alrededor de una pequeña hoguera, todos veían expectantes como el inmenso sol comenzaba a descender en el horizonte como si en realidad se estuviera hundiendo en el océano no sin antes brindarles los últimos rayos de su luz que se reflejaban no solo en el agua, sino en el mismo cielo, logrando así que el claro azul de este se fuera convirtiendo a un color rosado cada vez más intenso hasta convertirse en un rojo intenso._

 _Con forme el sol se iba ocultando, la luz se iba extinguiendo, dejando así al descubierto a las estrellas en el cielo y, junto a estas, una gran y resplandeciente luna llena._

 _La hoguera, la luna y las estrellas eran ahora su única fuente de luz, la tranquilidad y el silencio se habían apoderado de ellos de tal manera que todos parecían disfrutarlo._

— _Bueno—Snotlout fue el primero en hablar—, será mejor que comience a preparar la tienda—Y dicho esto se puso de pie, sacudiendo la arena de su traje de baño para después dirigirse hasta donde la tienda de acampar seguía guardada en su bolso, no sin antes darles un leve golpe con una mano a Fishlegs y Tuffnut en sus hombros, estos inmediatamente entendieron la indirecta._

— _Yo ah—Comenzó a balbucear Fishlegs recibiendo ahora un golpe por parte del gemelo—, ¡ah sí! Hoy es la noche en la que los peces del arrecife se reproducen, y… ¡tengo que verlo!—Exclamó ahora con emoción levantándose rápidamente para ir en busca de su snorkel para bucear._

— _Wow, wow, wow—Le detuvo Tuffnut—, ¿acaso entendí bien?—Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su hermana—. Irás a ver a un montón de peces teniendo sexo—Más que pregunta fue afirmación, tales palabras hicieron que el chico regordete se sonrojara de sobremanera y, que la hermana del gemelo soltara tremenda carcajada._

— _Yo no… No voy a… Eso no—Intentaba decir Fishlegs rojo de la vergüenza._

— _Ya, ya—Le calmó Ruffnut—, anda, ve a ver a esos peces calenturientos—Se burló._

 _Ahora no solo los gemelos se reían, hasta Hiccup y Astrid lo hacían, porque, por favor, ¡realmente era gracioso!_

— _Solo ve y ya, Fishlegs—Intervino Hiccup para tratar de evitar que su amigo se desmayara por la falta de circulación de sangre a las otras partes de su cuerpo que no fueran su rostro._

 _Y así, aun murmurando palabras inentendibles, el chico tomó su equipo y se marchó sumergiéndose en el agua y desapareciendo de la vista de sus amigos._

— _Creo que solo faltamos tú y yo, hermana—Mencionó Tuffnut entonces._

— _Seee—Concordó la chica—, vamos, creo que aún hay más bebidas en la hielera—Invitó levantándose al mismo tiempo que su hermano._

— _Por favor ya no beban más de eso—Pidió inútilmente Astrid._

— _¡Ay vamos!—Se quejó Ruffnut—, ni alcohol tiene, solo son bebidas energizantes._

— _Saben que se ponen muy locos cuando beben mucho de eso—Explicó Hiccup apoyando a su novia._

— _Saben bien que no se puede estar más locos que esto—Mencionó Tuffnut divertido—. Espera… ¿se puede?_

— _Hay que comprobarlo—Dijo su hermana tomándolo del brazo—, ¡VAMOS!_

 _Y así ambos se fueron, dejando a la joven pareja sola y envuelta en un incómodo silencio._

— _Yo ah, creo que…—Una excusa, trataba de pensar en algo convincente para escaparse de ese incomodo momento—… será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, sí, ya es tarde y…—Pero un movimiento rápido de la rubia lo hizo detenerse—, ¿q-qué haces?—Cuestionó nervioso al ver como Astrid ahora tenía en sus manos su prótesis dejándolo sin forma de escapar._

— _No te irás a ningún lado sin antes haber hablado conmigo—Le respondió con una sonrisa divertida ante la reacción del chico._

— _Pero…_

— _¡AHHH! ¡Ayúdenme!—Se escuchó un grito, quien gritaba no era otro sino Snotlout que, al parecer, había quedado atrapado entre las varas y la lona de la tienda cuando esta colapsó sobre él—. ¡Sáquenme, por favor!_

— _JA JA JA—Estos eran los gemelos que, alocados ya por las bebidas se reían del infortunio de su amigo desde la enorme roca en la cual estaban sentados._

— _Que idiota—Murmuró Ruffnut secando una lagrima que amenazaba con escapar de su ojo a causa de la risa._

— _¡AYUDENME!—Rogaba el pelinegro._

— _Este bien—Se quejó Tuffnut poniéndose de pie sobre la roca—. ¡ALLÁ VOY!_

— _No, Tuff, espera…—Pero la advertencia de Hiccup no sirvió de nada, pues el gemelo saltó desde la roca cayendo de cabeza inminentemente contra la arena—. ¡TUFFNUT!_

— _¿Está bien?—Preguntó temerosa Astrid._

— _Descuiden, yo me encargo—Les tranquilizó Ruffnut preparándose también para saltar._

— _Espera, no vayas a…—Y nuevamente su advertencia no sirvió de nada._

— _Oye, idiota—Llamó su hermana tras caer sobre este—, ¿estás bien?—Golpeó su cabeza con la poca fuerza que aun tenia estando todavía sobre su hermano. Su voz comenzaba a escucharse como la de alguien que había consumido mucho alcohol—. Descuiden—Se dirigió ahora a la pareja—, aun respira… Y es realmente muy cómodo—Dijo esto último con la voz apagada recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano terminando inconsciente al instante._

— _Me sorprende que durarán tanto—Murmuró Astrid tras ver a los hermanos quedarse dormidos._

— _Snotlout—Le llamó Hiccup pero como respuesta solo obtuvo un casi inaudible ronquido entre la lona de la tienda—. Van tres—Mencionó con diversión._

— _Que sean cuatro—Dijo Astrid señalando con la mirada a quien salía del agua justo en ese momento._

— _¿Fishlegs?—Preguntó con preocupación el castaño al ver como su amigo caía de rodillas sobre la arena húmeda y la respiración agitada—, ¿estás bien?_

— _El tubo para respirar…—Murmuró el chico con cansancio—, se rompió—Y tras decir esto cayó inconsciente sobre la arena siendo salpicado por las olas y teniendo aun el snorkel puesto._

— _Y solo quedaron dos—Exclamó Astrid aliviada de alguna forma por ahora tener tiempo "a solas" con Hiccup._

 _Un silencio incomodo se posó en ambos, sabían lo que seguía ahora. Era momento de tener esa conversación que el castaño tanto se esforzó por evitar, simplemente no quería hablar sobre ello, no podía, porque, si la rubia le preguntaba eso que tanto temía, ¿qué le respondería? Tal vez era un cobarde por temer a algo como una conversación con la chica de sus sueños sobre el futuro de su relación, ¡pero vamos!, todos le temen a algo como eso, ¿o no?_

— _Hiccup—Le llamó._

— _¿Sí?—Respondió él a espera de que ella continuara, sabía que era hora de tener esa conversación, lo supo desde el momento en el que recibió esa carta de aceptación cuando ambos estaban en la sala de su casa justamente esperando a que esta llegara._

 _No lo entendía. Realmente no lo entendía. Se suponía que debía sentirse feliz por su gran logro, se suponía que ese era su sueño, pero…no lo sentía de esa manera. Ambos habían estado tan emocionados cuando la carta llegó y esa emoción permaneció con forme él iba abriendo el gran sobre blanco con la insignia de la universidad a la que tanto deseaba asistir. Pero esa emoción se esfumó en cuanto ambos leyeron las palabras_ _ **"Has sido aceptado"**_ _. ¿Qué se supone que harían ahora?_

— _¿Qué pasará con nosotros?—Preguntó al fin, lo cierto era que él no era el único con miedo. Cuando habían recibido la carta, Astrid había comenzado a sentir un profundo terror, un intenso miedo a perderlo que jamás creyó sentir, y este se hizo realidad cuando ambos leyeron que Hiccup había sido aceptado. Pero, claro está que no podía decírselo, ese era SU sueño y ella no era nadie para evitar que lo cumpliera, estaba feliz por él, pero también estaba triste y destrozada por tener que dejarlo ir—. Tú te irás lejos y yo…_

— _Sobre eso… No iré—Declaró para sorpresa de la chica deteniendo así cualquier palabra que estuviera lista por salir de sus rosados labios._

— _¿Qué? Pero es tu sueño—Mencionó confundida por sus palabras—. ¿Por qué?—Quiso saber temerosa de ya conocer la respuesta._

— _Por ti—Susurró tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. No puedo alejarme de ti._

— _Hiccup… Es tu sueño—Repitió—. No puedes… Oportunidades como esta talvez aparecen una sola vez en la vida._

— _Talvez tú apareces una sola vez en la vida—Susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarlos._

— _Debes ir. Yo más que nadie quiero que cumplas tu sueño. Podremos visitarnos en verano. Haremos que funcione…—Aclaró, le dolía, sí, pero era lo correcto—. Yo te esperaré, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque te amo Babe._

— _Yo también te amo My Lady—Confesó atrayéndola en un abrazo—, y es por eso que no puedo alejarme de ti—Susurró en su odio aun sin soltarla._

— _Debes ir, Hiccup—Volvió a decir tratando de convencerlo—. Yo… Puedo buscar alguna universidad allá, pediré algún cambio o…_

— _No—Le detuvo apartándose un poco de ella para poder verle directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le encantaban y que no estaba dispuesto a dejar de ver—. Aquí está tu vida, no puedo obligarte a renunciar a tus sueños para que los míos se cumplan._

— _Mi vida está a tu lado—Le dijo ella con dulzura—. Te seguiré a donde vayas, sin importar nada._

— _No dejaré que abandones tus sueños—Insistió Hiccup._

— _Y yo tampoco dejaré que tú lo hagas—Contraatacó Astrid—. Hiccup, será temporal. Haremos que funcione, ¿de acuerdo?—Posó ambas manos en su rostro permitiendo así que el azul de sus ojos se mesclara con el verde de los suyos, un leve asentimiento por parte del castaño fue lo que la alentó a acercarse hasta que sus labios tocaron los ajenos fundiéndolos en un cálido beso que ambos necesitaban y deseaban con desesperación._

 _Tras separarse por falta de oxígeno ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, solo se abrazaron, recostándose sobre la arena y cubriéndose a medias con una de las toallas de playa dejándose llevar poco a poco hasta los brazos de Morfeo._

 _ **.**_

— ¿Estás segura de que no me violaste?—Exclamó tras escuchar atentamente a Astrid recibiendo un nuevo golpe por parte de esta.

—Idiota—Gruñó cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

—Vamos, My Lady—La abrazó por la espalda tratando de hacer que esta le mirara—. Sabes que estoy bromeando—Besó con ternura su hombro descubierto y bronceado por el sol—. Gracias por ayudarme a recordar—Le dijo conforme recargaba con delicadeza la barbilla sobre su hombro aun sin aflojar su abrazo—, pero en especial—Continuó—, gracias por hacerme entrar en razón.

No pudo seguir "molesta" con él después de eso, simplemente no podía. Ese chico conocía su punto débil.

— ¿Quién más lo haría de no ser yo?—Lo encaró entonces con una sonrisa—. Es mi trabajo después de todo.

—Y eres realmente buena en él—Le sonrió tomándola de la cintura una vez que ella se había girado por completo atrayéndola al mismo tiempo quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro—. No puedo imaginar qué será de mí sin ti cuando me vaya.

—Siempre que me necesites puedes llamarme—Comentó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos—y yo estaré ahí antes de que te lo imagines para golpearte y devolverte la razón—Rio ante su propia ocurrencia.

—No esperaría nada mejor de ti, My Lady—Rio él también—. Te amo—Susurró antes de besarla siendo correspondido rápidamente. Tras terminar con el beso ambos se recostaron con la espalda recargada sobre la pared rocosa del acantilado permaneciendo abrazados y dejando que un silencio se formara entre ambos

—Oye, ¿qué hora es?—Preguntó Hiccup de repente después de un rato en silencio. Ante su propia pregunta sacó su celular de la bolsa de su traje de baño para revisar—. 8:45 a.m.…—Susurró aterrado.

— ¿Qué no el avión salía a las 8:00 a.m.?—Preguntó ella.

—Tal parece que no fue nuestro último día juntos después de todo—Dijo un adormilado Tuffnut abrazando a ambos tomándolos por sorpresa— ¿Qué dicen? ¿After Party esta noche?

— ¡SI!—Gritó Ruffnut con emoción—, tal vez Fishlegs nos muestre los videos de sus amigos los peces calenturientos—Se burló siendo silenciada por el chico cuando este le lanzó una lata de bebida dándole justo en la cabeza— ¡AGH!—Exclamó adolorida—, ¡OYE! ¡Esa lata aún no estaba vacía!—Se quejó tomando la lata de la ahora húmeda y pegajosa arena.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!—Exclamó Tuffnut dejándose caer de rodillas fingiendo llorar.

— ¡Ya olvídate de ellos y sácame de aquí!—Gritó Snotlout aun atrapado entre la lona de la tienda llamando la atención del chico regordete que, rápidamente, regresó a su labor de ayudarlo a salir de su prisión.

—Realmente voy a extrañar esto—Suspiró Hiccup sin apartar su mirada del grupo de chicos que, sumidos cada quien en su burbuja, le hacían sonreír y recordar todos los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos.

—Podemos repetirlo cada verano cuando nos visites—Le dijo Astrid posando una mano sobre su hombro abrazándose al mismo tiempo de este—. ¡Y más te vale que lo hagas!

—Así será—Rio con diversión—, te lo prometo. Solo… No intentes aprovecharte de mí mientras duermo—Le dedicó una sonrisa perversa.

—Idiota—Gruñó al tiempo en el que dejaba de abrazarlo, estaba a punto de irse cuando él la detuvo al girarse y tomarla de la cintura, obligándola a sentarse en su regazo.

—Pero soy tu idiota—Sonrió sobre sus labios logrando así que ella olvidara su "enojo" y lo besara.

—Entonces—Habló nuevamente Tuffnut sacándolos de su burbuja—, ¿continuaremos con la celebración?

Una sonrisa divertida cruzó por el rostro de ambos.

No era una mala idea…

* * *

 **Y…eso es todo, díganme si les gustó, ¿le faltó algo? ¿Mejoró? ¿Empeoro? Quiero leer sus opiniones :3**

 **Respuesta a un Review que no pude responder anteriormente:**

 **Dlydragon:** Me alegra que te gustara y pues, ¡lo querías lo tienes! XD una versión más larga.

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta abominación XD Me retiro, aun debo terminar el capítulo del otro fic…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


End file.
